


Love and Relief

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: During a mission with May, Daisy is seriously injured and nearly dies. When May touches her, she feels relief from the girl. Relief at the potential of dying.-Not as dark as it sounds, I promise!-(Takes place during season 7 of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Love and Relief

It was supposed to be a simple mission. It wasn’t even an actual mission just yet. Daisy and May were supposed to go in, survey the bar for any sign of chronicoms, then go back to the zephyr as the team decided the next course of action. It was as easy as that. Except, it wasn’t.

Everything had gone to plan at first. May had gone around the bar, Daisy next to her, as she played the role of a drunk that just kept bumping into everyone. Daisy was there for backup if it came down to that.

May had come across the first emotionless passerby, directly followed by the next, then another. The bulk of the mission was done, now they just had to get out without being suspicious.

And they did. Or so, they thought. 

They had snuck around to the back exit, opening up to an alleyway behind the bar. Daisy went to talk through her earpiece to let Jemma know they were on their way back to the Zephyr, but before she could, she heard four deafening bangs, all one after the other.

Immediately after, she saw May looking at her with a hint of terror in her eyes, something that baffled her to multiple degrees. For one, Simmons had made it quite clear that for the foreseeable future, there was very little that would be able to drive May to emotions as strong as fear.

Secondly, why was she so scared? May had heard gunshots as loud as those before, likely even louder, or at least, Daisy had assumed they were gunshots.

Daisy scrunched her eyebrows in response to the look, nothing but confusion in her own eyes. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but she couldn’t hear her own voice. When had the ringing in her ears started?

Suddenly, May started to become bigger and bigger in Daisy’s eyes. It was almost as if her body had started walking over to May without her brain’s consent, as she was pretty sure she was making no attempt to do so. 

Then it hit her. She wasn’t walking. She was falling. As she looked down at her body, she could see the red spots starting to appear through her top. They started as pinpricks, acceleratingly growing by the second until they had come together to form one large pool of blood that seemed to take up the majority of her shirt.

Oh.

That’s why the gunshots sounded so nearby even though Daisy was sure it was only her and May in the alley.

That’s why her ears were ringing. It’s why she couldn’t hear May frantically speaking to Simmons through her earpiece, likely calling for backup.

She had been shot.

As soon as May saw Daisy falling, she reached out her arms, not caring about what emotions she might feel from the contact.

When she did make contact, catching Daisy and promptly lowering her to the ground, she felt pretty expectable emotions from the girl.

Fear. Confusion. Panic. All with their varying degrees and layers. The one that Melinda May did not expect, however, was the relief.

Relief.

May did a double take at that one. Why would she be relieved? Relieved at dying? The longer she held contact, the more unwanted insight she got.

Daisy hadn’t exactly had the best life so to speak. A childhood in foster care, constantly being thrown around place to place, wondering if she would ever be good enough for anyone.

Then SHIELD came along. Her life changed in so many positive ways. She was given a new family, one that she knew would always be there for her.

But of course, all good things come with their bad. While with SHIELD, Daisy had been both physically and emotionally tested more than she had ever been during her life before the organization. Between her parents, her powers, Hive, losing Lincoln, losing herself, losing people that she loved on a constant basis.

Why wouldn’t she be relieved at the end of her sad, torture-filled life?

May pulled away. She felt as if she had crossed a serious line. It was one thing to have Daisy willingly tell her these things, but prying her deepest feelings from the depth of her soul without her consent? It just felt wrong.

Still, she didn’t really have much of a choice. She had to at least make an effort to bring her back to the Zephyr, even if that meant meeting the team halfway. No matter how conflicted Daisy might have been in that moment, May wanted to give her a fighting chance.

And so, she did. May wrapped her arm around Daisy’s side, helped her up, did her best to ignore the emotions, and carried her back to the Zephyr.

\- - - 

After a little under a week, Daisy was awake and talking. It had been little trouble for Jemma to save her, being that she had her hands on highly extensive technology and the fact that the bullets had found themselves some very convenient locations. Nothing majorly important had been damaged beyond repair. 

When May had walked by Daisy’s room, as she has done so often during the past week, she saw that Daisy was sitting up against the bed and having what seemed like a lively conversation with Jemma.

May made eye contact with Daisy for a brief moment before quickly trying to leave the vicinity. She still had not known how to confront Daisy about what she had felt those mere days ago, or even if she should confront her in the first place. A slightly raspy voice stopped her before she could completely walk away.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Daisy called out to May from her bed. Simmons turned her head towards May, seemingly wondering the same thing.

It would have been so easy to just ignore Daisy and finish walking away, but something inside May stopped her. It wasn’t much of a feeling, as she was still having trouble with those, but more of an intuition. She knew she would have to talk to Daisy sooner or later, and prolonging it only did so much.

So, she made her way over to the younger agent. May eyed Jemma and nodded her head towards the door ever-so-slightly, asking her for a moment alone with Daisy without verbally saying it. Jemma caught on pretty quick.

“I’m gonna go get these scans to Enoch and get his opinion,” The scientist explained, heading towards the door. She turned to May. “Make sure she doesn’t get out of that bad, no matter what she tries to argue.”

Jemma’s comment earned a groan out of Daisy. Jemma gave a slight smile before leaving Daisy and May alone.

“What’s your deal?” Daisy asked, more confused than annoyed. May didn’t answer. “Can we please not play charades like you and Simmons were just doing?”

“We weren’t playing charades.”

“You sure? Because charades is literally a game where someone tries to get someone else to understand them with actions instead of words. Was that not what you just did?”

Once again, May said nothing.

“I literally just asked if we could just skip the chara-”

“You were relieved after you were shot,” May broke in before Daisy could finish her sentence. The comment earned a shocked facial expression from Daisy. It was quickly followed by what seemed like a regretful one.

“What are you-”

“Don’t. I touched you. I caught you when you were falling. I know what you were feeling, Daisy.”

“Oh.”

After a few moments of silence, Daisy spoke up again.

“It’s not what you think.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s just,” Daisy took a deep breathe as she pondered what to say and how to say it. “It’s not that I wanted,” She paused. “It’s not that I wanted to die. Its just that my entire life, I’ve been running from something or someone. Running from loneliness, grief, pain, my parents, even SHIELD at one point. So yeah, I guess maybe a part of me was relieved that I didn’t have to run anymore. That I could finally see Lincoln and Coulson again,” Once again, she stopped. May could see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Daisy lowered her voice to barely over a whisper as she continued. “But that doesn’t mean I wanted to go. I didn’t. I don’t. May, I promise.”

May had no words. How could she? She had no feelings with which to console the younger woman, to be there for her. May resented that aspect of the situation perhaps the most.

“You wanna know why?” Daisy asked. May furrowed her brows.

“Because of this,” Daisy said, reaching her hand out for May to take. May eyed the hand for a moment before looking back up to Daisy and shaking her head.

“I can’t.” While May so deeply craved emotion, part of her didn’t want to have to feel what she had felt those days before in the alleyway.

“Please.”

Reluctantly, May grasped the hand with her own. She was overwhelmed by emotion. Though, it wasn’t the same as last time in the slightest. This time, it was a feeling of warmth that hugged her entire body. It latched onto her soul. A feeling so amazing, May wasn’t sure if she could ever let go of Daisy’s hand out of fear for losing it. She had felt this before. With Daisy. With Coulson. It was love.

“I will never willingly leave any of you for good. I love you guys too much to put you or myself through that.”

May understood that perfectly. Love was the most powerful thing she had ever felt. Out of every emotion she had become deprived of since her near-death experience, love was the one she missed the most. She had become so acquainted with it in the past few years that it became a part of her. A part of her that was mercilessly ripped away. She would never want to permanently give that up either.

So, for that very reason, she pulled Daisy into the tightest, most loving hug that she could manage, careful not to trigger any of her wounds. Daisy was taken aback by the sudden reaction from May, but enjoyed it nevertheless. 

SHIELD had never been Daisy’s home, despite how much it felt like that sometimes. No, her home had been something much greater and more valuable. Her home was not SHIELD. It was not the Zephyr. In all honesty, it was never even her van.

Her home was her loved ones. And she would never be relieved to leave them.


End file.
